<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(i just wanna) slow dance with you by androgynousmikewheeler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012194">(i just wanna) slow dance with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler'>androgynousmikewheeler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons References, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Mike Wheeler, Trans Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike asks Will to dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Byers/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(i just wanna) slow dance with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dance with me,” Mike says from her place on Will’s floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will turns from his campaign and looks down at her upside down face. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike scrambles to her feet and offers him her hand. “Dance with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will cocks his head and listens to the lute music from the cassette player. “You know how bad we are at dancing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike pulls him off the bed. “That’s half the fun. Come on!” She lays her hands on his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will smiles and grabs her waist. “Of course, my heroic sword maiden,” he says, voice artificially deep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yours?” Mike says, “Always.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>